PreSchoolerz
by Luvandia
Summary: Sesshomaru and his brother head out to preschool, where Sesshomaru meets a girl named Rin. What will happen?
1. First day of school

**Chapter notes: I don't own InuYasha. I don't own Sesshomaru either. -sobs- Stop rubbing it in my face!**

**

* * *

It was that time of the year. Not only was it winter, but it was time to go to a brand new school.**

Sesshomaru was 5, and he had long silky hair that seemed as silver as moonlight. Streaks of magenta were painted on his cheeks, and as fake as they seemed, they were real. A violent cresent moon resided on his forehead, as real as the magenta stripes.

Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half-brother. He was younger, but not noticeably much. His hair was not as smooth as his brother's, but still quite soft and whiter than his brother's. Two puppy ears poked out from his long hair, and were twitching in iritation.

"But I don't wanna go!" The hanyou wailed, earning an annoyed glare from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha glared back, and was rewarded by a rough shove using his mokomoko tail when their father wasn't looking.

"Inuyasha, be like your brother. He doesn't want to go but he's holding it in," Inu Taisho reasoned with the hanyou, who now had a scornful look on his face.

"But Fluffy's just being Papa's little angel!" Inuyasha whined, and got roughly shoved by Sesshomaru again. "See, daddy?"

Inu Taisho just nodded in blind agreement, not really paying attention, as he started up the engine to the red Toyota that he owned. Still inside the car, he called to his two sons to get in the car. After the latter obeyed without protest and shut the door tightly, they were off to their first day of preschool.

"And this time, don't get expelled for killing a demon, whether it's from the school or not," Inu Taisho stated sternly, looking Sesshomaru's way.

Sesshomaru was the first to come out of the car and he shuffled his feet into the school. Although he was not particularly excited about learning, he was even less excited about making new friends. He never really did have friends. See, he was a full-blooded demon. But whenever he tried to transform from his giant dog self to his more human looking one, the tail remained the same. All the other demons made fun of him as he always had to carry his long tail on his shoulder. It wasn't his fault that it was so... fluffy.

Immediately after, Inuaysha scrambled out of the car and rushed to his brother's side.

"What happened? You usually never run toward me when you're scared," Sesshomaru cooly stated, staring at his half-brother through the corner of his eyes. The poor hanyou was visibly shaken. They entered the school just as the 5 minute bell started to ring.

"Nothing," Inuyasha mumbled. There was NO WAY he was telling his brother that Inu Taisho tried to get a goodbye kiss out of him.

Inuyasha tried to remember where Inu Taisho had said their class was, when a kindly old lady swung open a door in front of them.

"Ah! We've been expecting you two!" the lady said as she held Inuyasha's clawed hand, leaving Sesshomaru to follow. "Class, we have two new friends that are going to join you in class starting today," the lady, who Sessomaru assumed was the teacher, said with a kindly expression.

Applause could be heard for the new kids in class to make them feel welcome.

"Alright, I am Teacher Kaede, but you may call me by my name, Kaede," the lady said. "Sit anywhere you'd like."

Inuyasha caught sight of a raven haired girl, hapily chatting with her friends Sango and Miroku. She seemed pretty friendly, and seemed like a person who wouldn't hate hanyous like all other people would. He went to sit down with them and they started talking.

Sitting in a corner away from everyone, Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother made friends easily. He was alone as he was afraid of someone making fun of his tail again. He didn't show it, but he was very afraid. Whenever someone made fun of him, he could kill them fairly easily, but the insults still hurt. They always hurt.

"Hi," a voice called out to Sesshomaru, who was looking at the ground. His head shot up to find a little girl smiling at him. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Sesshomaru snapped at her. "Don't you dare call me a friend! You're just like the rest of them!" Who was this girl anyway?

"Rest of... who?" the girl asked looking around, utterly confused. "I'm sorry if someone hurt you!" She exclaimed and plopped herself right next to Sesshomaru. "My name's Rin! You're.. Sesshomaru, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Somehow, being with this girl felt nice. Rin sported a sky blue sweater, and a pair of pink, long woolly pants. It was winter, so she was still cold. Slowly, she started to fall asleep leaning against Sesshomaru. It was a free day, so they could come to school and do anything they wanted, but only for this week.

Sesshomaru eyes wandered around the classroom to make sure no one was looking before quickly wrapping his tail around Rin's body. He had a slight blush appearing on his cheeks but he ignored it and continued petting Rin's head. She had been the first person, with the exeption of his family, who never insulted him for being a weak demon. Well, weak for a dog demon.

Rin started to stir after an hour or so, but when she tried to get up, a hand prevented her from doing so. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep as well, and they were both leaning their heads toward one another. Sesshomaru had his arm around Rin's shoulder, and without thinking, she shook him gently awake.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked with a ring of annoyance in his voice at being awoken.

"Um...You can let go of Rin now," Rin giggled as realization dawn upon her dog demon friend. His eyes widened and he instantly pulled his arm back, clutching it as though it was broken.

"Oh," was all that Sesshomaru could say as he sat there, unblinking.

"I feel like going outside to play," Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, who was a bit upset that his new friend was leaving him. Wait... friend? "Oh...you wanna come too, Sesshy?" Rin invited, noticing her friend's slight lonliness.

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched when she called him 'Sesshy', but he was more than welcome for company. "Fine."

The pair went out the door and arrived at a nice little playground blanketed with snow. Immediately after exiting the little school, Rin jumped onto an empty swing and asked Sesshomaru to push her. Beside her was Kagome on a swing as well, with Inuyasha pushing her.

"Hi, Kagome! And you're Sesshy's-" Sesshomaru's eye twitched here. "Little Brother aren't you? Inu... Inuyasha!" Rin finished excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Inuyasha and Kagome both said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise that they had said the exact same thing, then both started grinning.

Miroku and Sango noticed the group of their friends by the swings and ran up to them.

"Hi Sesshomaru! Hi Inuyasha!" Both of them greeted their new friends before their old ones. Sesshomaru stared at them both and noticed how Miroku's hand slowly wandered to Sango's bottom.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked and pointed to his hand. All eyes fell upon the 'cursed' left hand. Sango hit Miroku and took refuge with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"That guy thinks some dirty stuff! And it'll get worse in elementary school," Sango mumbled to herself, causing everyone but Sesshomaru to laugh. Every one noticed that Sesshomaru didn't laugh; he didn't find anything funny.

Rin wondered what would make him laugh. Maybe even smile, at the least.

"I'm gonna make you laugh, Sessy-kun! That's my new goal!" Rin clenched her fist in front of her chest, determination showed in her eyes but a cute smile stayed on her face. Sesshomaru's eye twitched at being called 'Sesshy' again.

"That's gonna be hard, Sesshomaru's never smiled before," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'll make him smile then!" Rin giggled. "I'll find a way."

Later that day, they had a snack of cookies and milk. Kagome and Inuyasha were feeding each other, Sango and Miroku beside them eating seperately. Sesshomaru and Rin were on an eating mat together. 'Eating Mats' were little thin mattresses that the kids used for eating. Rin wanted to sit next to Sesshomaru on the same mat, so it led to them sharing one single mat.

The one they got happened to be red, Rin's favourite colour next to pink.

"This red is the same colour as your red stripes too, Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she bent over to trace the magenta stripes on his cheeks. Sesshomaru kept from squirmming as her finger traced his cheeks' demon stripes. It tickled.

When Rin sat back down, she started eating some cookies, and noticed Sesshomaru not eating.

"Sesshy-kun," Sesshomaru's eyes twitched at this, "Why aren't you eating?" Rin asked.

"I don't feel hungry," he simply replied.

"Well that's not right!" Rin said as she took a cookie and gently forced it into his mouth. He sniffed it silently so as to not look like a complete idiot like his brother, who would sniff the floor if he had to, and slowly bit into the cookie. After eating the first bite, he ate the second, and the third, and soon Sesshomaru grew to enjoy chocolate flavoured things.

"That was... good," Sesshomaru admitted and a small smile crept across his face. It worked!, Rin thought.

Naptime came shortly after. Everyone was given time to sleep on their eating mats, but Rin continued to shiver, along with the rest of the class. Pushing herself off the mat, Rin snuggled closer to Sesshomaru, whose body heat was amazingly warm. She wrapped her arms around his chest to keep warm, and he wrapped his tail around her too.

Kaede walked by a few minutes later and noticed Sesshomaru and Rin cuddled in their sleep, with Sesshomaru's fluffy warm tail wrapped around them both. It was hard to see in the darkness, but once you did it was extremely adorable.

"Young love," Kaede sighed at the thought of being old, then walked away to check on the other kids. Unconsiously in her sleep, Rin snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and burried her face into his chest.

After naptime, school ended. When Inu Taisho came to pick his sons up, he swore he could have seen a smile on Sesshomaru's face, and a grin on Inuyasha's. He turned to start up the engine in his car and the boys entered his car. When he looked back a his sons, Inuyasha still had the grin on his face while Sesshomaru now had on a bored expression.

"So, boys, what happened in school, today?" Inu Taisho asked with a grin, looking stupider than Inuyasha's.

"Well, I met Miroku, Sango and Kagome. They were real nice, and I like Kagome the best," Inuyasha started, and heard Sesshomaru scoff. "Oh, and Sesshomaru made a girlfriend!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to! See? She's outside the car waving at us," Inuyasha argued back and pointed to Rin. "She's not my girlfriend!" Sesshomaru argued back.

Inu Taisho laughed as he started driving away. "What a great girlfriend for you, Sesshomaru! And Kagome will make a great sister-in-law to Sess, too!"

Both boys turned crimson red. "DAD!"

* * *

Author time!:

Me: Finally! It's complete. This is a fic about SessXRin, in case you haven't noticed. A bit of InuXKags and SanXMir too!

Sesshomaru: -yawns- Boring.

Me: You're rude! No Rin for you! -waves Rin in Sesshomaru's face and then pulls her away-

Sesshomaru: NOOO! I mean... pff. As if I care.

Me: I might continue this story and I might not! I could leave it as a one-shot. Stay tuned~!


	2. Sesshomaru's past

**Author's note: Alright! I'm on a roll! And thanks to Zelphaba for making me feel appreciated, along with lolcatsarelol, icegirljenni and the other great reviewers! ^^ -hands each and every one of you a cookie- Okay, back to the story! And I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm watching it.**

* * *

The week passed fairly quickly, and as Winter turned into Spring, things started changing for the worst.

"Sesshy-kun!" Rin called to her new best friend, who's eye seemed to twitch whenever she addressed him using her cute nickname for him. "It's spring!"

Sesshomaru grunted in response; he always hated Spring. The giant shining star in the sky, known as the Sun, the big and fluffy clouds, just like his tail, and the flowers that seemed to bloom whenever he walked by, he hated it all. "Sesshy, come outside and play!" Rin insisted as she got under his small but heavy arm and started to pull it, but to no avail. Not even a minute passed before she started sweating as though she had just jumped into a pool. Not ready to give up, she tried her last resort.

"Oh Sesshomaru~! (sniff) Why don't you want to (sniff) play with m-me...? Do (sniff) y-you hate m-me? (sniff)" Rin clenched her fists and kept them to her side as her small sniffles turned into loud sobs, and her big, chocolate-brown eyes were shut tight as she wailed loudly.

"N-no! I..., Rin! Stop crying! Please?" Sesshomaru begged, as he thought that he had done something wrong. Rin slowly opened one eye the least as possible, to see what Sesshomaru was doing. She had anticipated that he would give up and exit the room with her to have fun outside. But instead, what he did do was far better. He hugged her.

Blushing intensely, he slowly forced his arms back to his side and walked away casually, as though nothing took place. Rin wiped away both her dried and fresh tears wih the sleeve of her tan-coloured shirt before bursting through the door to get outside.  
Sesshomaru seemed comfortable in the corner of the room, where he had chosen to sit to wait until his heartrate was back to normal. Everyone else seemed to enjoy what he knew as the most horrible season ever. He prefered Autumn, when everything seemed as elegant as he. The leaves would gracefully sway as they fell from trees, gentle yet carefree. They varied in many vivid colours, from orange to yellow to red. He would always watch the leaves fall, and if Lady Luck was on his side that day, the crinkly old leaves would land on him.

Such was how it went in Autumn, it was the season of relaxing and being carefree, as were the leaves. Rin reminded him of Autumn, elegant, graceful, easy-going and beautiful.

Spring was by far the best season to Rin, however, since her favourite flowers would bloom then. Especially Magnolias, oh how she loved those! They were so pretty, expecially those Saucer Magnolias, with pretty pinkish white flowers. Rin loved pink, along with magenta, purple and light blue. Most of those colours that she adored could be found on Sesshomaru.

Spring was much too horrible for Sesshomaru to handle. Not only did his being a demon gave him a strong nose, but he was a full-blooded dog demon, which made his sense of smell far more powerful. Those disgustingly colourful flowers that Rin loved so much, the stench of them made him sick. Sure, they smell nice individually, but all those scents mixed in with one another could cause a terrible headache to demons espicially one such as Sesshomaru.

Not only that, but Spring was when he got injured by his then fierce father. Inu Taisho was terrifying back then, only showing his true colours to Sesshomaru and his mother. Inu Taisho, when angry, would bare his sharp fangs and start growling. Those were horrible memories, and Sesshomaru knew that his father could smell his fear emitting from him.

The fear made him more hungry for slaughter,and resulted many times in Lady Midoriko (Sesshomaru's mother) getting hurt. She could not bear the pain anymore, so she disowned Sesshomaru and refused to see her husband anymore. Another reason for the divorce was that he had been seeing another woman, who went by the name of 'Izayoi' and together, they had a baby named Inuyasha.  
It was sad, but for a while, Inu Taisho just left Sesshomaru in his ex-wife's care, since he was so busy with his other son. Sesshomaru never got any love from his father anymore.

**_Flashback _**

**_"Mum?" A tiny bundle of fluff and skin came bounding to its mother, with a series of questions in mind to bombard his mother with. It was late spring, so most of the flowers had already started blooming._**

**_"Shut up," The young dog demon's mother snapped. Sesshomaru felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to adknowledge them and went off to play. After a while of playing with himself, he returned home only to find the castle in which he resided being burnt to crisp by a merciless and large fire._**

**_Inu Taisho appeared from behind Sesshomaru._**

**_"Daddy, daddy!" Sesshomaru choked out. "Where's Momma?"_**

**_"She has done foolish things, and we will leave her like this," Inu Taisho nodded to his son before grabbing him and taking off. When they had gotten a safe distance from the fire, Sesshomaru noticed that he was in a place he had neve seen before. It was a rather large house, and the inside seemed even larger than the outside. Inu Taisho led Sesshomaru into a small room._**

**_"Listen, Sesshomaru," Inu Taisho started, noticing his young boy eager to listen. "Sesshomaru, from now on you are going to live with Izayoi and I."_**

**_The smile faltered from Sesshomaru's face as his father beckoned toward the door as a sign for a figure to enter the room. The figure had long black hair, and donned a beautiful pink kimono. She was the one known as "Izayoi"._**

**_"I don't want to live with her!" Sesshomaru protested rudely. "She's a filthy human!" Inu Taisho had once told his son that all humans were petty and weak, such that they had no use for the world. Now, he was even suggesting to live with one! But before he could take back those cruel words he had used on his step-mother, Inu Taisho had gotten a hold on his son's throat and had him pinned against the wall._**

**_"You will NOT say such things about Izayoi!" Inu Taisho bellowed as he slapped his demon son. The demon blood had taken control over his emotions, rendering him uncontrollable to all. Sesshomaru instintively held his hand to his cheek where it burned the most. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, he threatened them back. The great demon lord threw his son onto the ground, to both Sesshomaru and Izayoi's horror._**

**_"Darling, you're hurting him! Stop it!" Izayoi tried her best to restrain her out-of-control husband, but she was rewarded for her efforts by being thown back againts another wall. Sesshomaru tried getting up to escape, but halfway up a boot came crashing down on his already injured and weak body. The poor boy broke into a coughing fit and some blood was thrown out from his mouth._**

**_That was when the tears started flowing from his eyes, and a soft whimpering sound could be heard. Inu Taisho, however, showed no mercy and increased the weight of his boot on his son before pulling back and storming out of the room. Izayoi ran towards her step-son despite her injuries, and she realised that he had blacked out._**

**_"Sweetie, wake up," A voice that seemed to belong to an angel whispered to Sesshomaru's limp body. To that voice, the boy forced one black eye open, then the other. Izayoi was sitting on a bed in a completely white room, which Sesshomaru recognised as her own. She must have been the one who bandaged him up and cleaned his wpunds, despite the insults he had thrown at her. Izayoi had completely changed his view on humans, but Inu Taisho had completely changed his view on demons, as well._**

**_"You awake?" Izayoi rephrased her question._**

**_"I'm awake," Sesshomaru had a crack in his voice, before tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes. He willed himself not to cry, but the moment Izayoi wrapped her arms around his broken body as comfort to him, he couldn't help it and broke down. Izayoi didn't know exactly what was happening, but she knew that the boy had been through a lot to cry, let alone in front of a human._**

**_"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru. He hesitated for a bit before deciding to tell her._**  
**_"Daddy was the one who taught me to hate humans. He said that in a demon's life, humans are a colony of ants. I just... tried to reflect back what he taught me, I thought that you would be bad for him. All humans are bad... He... hit me..." Sesshomaru stuttered toward the end of his explanation. He buried his face into her kimono and started to whimper at the thought of how frightening his father looked._**

**_"There was once, momma waited for him to come home from patrol duty. She waited for days, weeks, months, but he never returned. She was heartbroken, and slowly started going mad. She blamed me for his absence, and started throwing things at me. I ran away and ever since I've tried to get away from home as much as possible. Today, our castle was set on fire. He appeared only then to bring me home. He didn't care about me, and he abandoned us," Sesshomaru recalled. Izayoi realised that the long period of time he had never been home, Inu Taisho was with her all the while. She realised that she was most probably the cause of all the abuse he had recieved. "I'm sorry," was all that the human woman could say as her embrace on her step-son tightened. Neither one noticed the dark figure lurking outside the door, watching the results of his own doings. And nobody knew that the castle was set on fire by Yasuri herself. Inu Taisho had since changed from back then, but Sesshomaru hardly spoke to his father ever since._**

**_Flashback ends _**

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when Rin appeared next to him again. She noticed his sadness, so she handed him a flower. It was a rose, purely white and beautiful in all angles.

"Thank you.." Sesshomaru said after a while, admiring the flower. Using his claws, he cut out the thorns and shortened the stem before putting it in Rin's hair. After a moment of silence between the two, Sesshomaru said," It's beautiful, just like you." Rin started to blush and her face lit up as she clutched her best friend's hand.

_Maybe Spring isn't so bad, after all. Sure, I've had some bad memories, but Spring is, after all, a metaphor for the start of better times. _Sesshomaru thought as his hand wrapped tightly around Rin's.

* * *

Author time!: Hey, hey! I added a little back story here about Sesshomaru for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!

Sesshomaru : Hn, I thought that my biological mother survived the break out of fire in our mansion.

Me: Stop using big words! You're too young to know that range of vocabulary! And I never said she died.

Sesshomaru: And you're telling me for...?

Me: You freakin' asked me!

Sesshomaru: I did not ask, I merely stated. The plotline is up to you, since this fanfiction rightfully belongs to you. However, the characters and such do not so you cannot control us.

Me: Shut up.


	3. The Bond strengthens

"Sesshy-kun!" Rin's voice called, with a mix of agony and pain in it. Then, the same voice broke out into small sobs as the owner of the voice was in deep pain. As much as Sesshomaru didn't like being called 'Sesshy' by the poor girl, he nevertheless rushed toward the source of the voice, which was through the door, in the playground.

"Rin-chan! What haz happened to youz?" Koga asked from the large crowd of kids gathered around the poor girl. He was younger than almost everyone in the preschool, but Kagome held the position of youngest child in that school. And it was because he was young that he could not speak fluently enough sometimes.

"Naraku-kun pushed me down the slide! I landed on my knee and it hurts!" Rin managed to whine in between her sobs. She then proceeded to pull her long pants up until she got to the wound. Everyone gasped at its size, and Kagome fainted at all the blood, but she was caught by Inuyasha.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's worried voice joined the conversation as he used his demon powers to get there within a second at most. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the wound, it was almost the size of the bottom of a teacup! The amount of blood reminded him of when his father had hurt him, but he slapped himself mentally, snapping him out of his own thoughts. Rin was hurt, it was no time to reminisce about the past.

Sesshomaru bent down, so that his eyes could meet Rin's, who was sitting on the ground sobbing. He had cured wounds with his saliva before, but there was no way he was going to lick a knee. It was gross to do so, and even worse to think it!

So instead, the young InuYokai simply licked a cloth before wrapping it around his best friend's knee. The lingering scent of blood slowly dispatched from the area surrounding Rin, and a smile was brought upon her young, curious face as the pain disappeared too.

Noticing her friend in front of her, staring to see if she was alright, she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before hugging him tightly. "Aw..."s could be heard in the crowd as Rin made the love she had for her friend public.

"Don't worryz, Rin-chan! I'll getz Narakus for hurting youz!" Koga said proudly as he placed a fist on his chest.

"Me too!" Inuyasha shouted with determination in his eyes. His ears twitched in hope. "He'll be sorry for ever being mean to Rin!"

"Yeah!" "Poor Rin! We should help too!" "Naraku was mean to me! I wanna get revenge on him!" "Where's my underwear?" "EW! There's underwear on my head! Get it off!" "Oh, there it is." "Naraku is going down!" A bunch of murmurs could be heard from the crowd surrounding them.

Rin's already beaming face brightened even more as her schoolmates, classmates and friends were determined to help her. She didn't particularly like the fact that Sango had Miroku's underwear on her head, or the fact that Sango slapped Miroku, but the other comments made her smile even more, which Sesshomaru didn't think was possible.

"Sesshy-kun, Rin is sad that Naraku would hurt her like this. But, Rin is happy and glad that her bestest friend in the whole wide world came to help her!" Rin told Sesshomaru. When she had come to the part about 'bestest friend', she pointed to Sesshomaru. When she had come to the part about 'whole wide world', she spread her arms as wide apart from each other as they could go, to try and show how big the world was.

Sesshomaru smiled mentally at her silliness. The world is much bigger than the armspan of hers, he thought. At that moment, Kagura showed up. She seemed familiar to Sesshomaru, with that particular hairstyle up in a big, black bun and the feather stuck in it.

"Sesshomaru's name is Sesshomaru and you shall not call him by any other name, stupid!" Kagura pointed an accusing finger at Rin as the wind demon's anger grew. "He is NOT YOUR best friend, he is mine, stupid! And Naraku pushed you down the slide probably because you were this stupid!" Kagura yelled out, shattering Rin's heart as well as Sesshomaru's patience.

"First off, girl! I do not know even who you are, and Rin is my best friend. Second, it's true that I don't like to be addressed as 'Sesshy-kun', but Rin is an exeption!" Sesshomaru started. He noticed Rin flinch when he said that he did not like her nickname for him, but got less tensed when she was stated as an 'exeption'.

"Thirdly, girl, Rin is not stupid, you are! Naraku was being super super mean, that's all!" Sesshomaru finished his arguement by turning his back on the wind demon, who was also Naraku's sister. The girl could dig a rut and die in it, for all he cared. Sesshomaru controlled his tail to wrap around Rin comfortably and help her up, before returning it back on his shoulder.

"But... but Fluffy!" Kagura whined, heartbroken.

"MY NAME IS SESSHOMARU!" the agitated InuYokai yelled back.

'Ooh's and 'Ahh's could be heard when he controlled his fluffy tail. Now his classmate's were in love with his tail. Great, just what he needed! But at least he wouldn't have people boldly making fun of his tail. In fact, that was just what had happened in his previous school.

A stuck-up girl bravely walked up to him while he was sitting under a tree in the local park, resting, and she had said, " Wow. A boa. You are so weird and that boa is so ugly!" before snickering to herself. Stupid Kikyo, thought Sesshomaru, what scum she is!

And before he knew it, his anger had risen beyond its limit and he had, in his blind anger, pierced his tail through her heart, before throwing the limp body on the ground and leaving her there for some rabid animal to feed on. The principal of his school was contacted by a witness, and the poor boy and his brother were expelled.

Inuyasha didn't mind. His excuse for actually enjoying the expulsion was that there were a lot of Hanyou haters in that school anyway. And right back to the present, he never regretted leaving that school. Neither did Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, after setting Rin on her feet with his tail, walked her back to class so that Kaede could have a look at her knee to see if it was still damaged. It wasn't, and they both knew it, but it gave them an excuse to walk together, hand-in-hand.


	4. Sadness in the soul

**Hey, hey! I'm back with yet another chappy for this cool story! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy seeing your reviews, so whether you have something bad or good to say, review me! :D Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how many times I wish it.**

**

* * *

**

"No..." A distraught voice broke while the word was cried out. "Rin, Rin!"

It had been a lovely day, although the sun had been shining a bit too brightly and it would have been quite stuffy if it weren't for the air-conditioning. Once again, Sesshomaru was sitting in a corner of the room, watching as daily rountines were carried out.

The previous day had been fun, everyone had ganged up on Naraku and threw insults at him, while Sesshomaru watched the commotion a safe distance away. Kagura had taken advantage of the boy being alone and walked up to him straight.

"Rin's not here now, Fluffy," Kagura emphasized on 'Fluffy', which aggrivated Sesshomaru.

"So what, wench?" Sesshomaru eyed the arrogant brat standing next to him, donning a white feather in her hair, tied up in a bun, with a matching kimono with some patterns in red on it. The silk was from a fine kind of thread, so Sesshomaru assumed correctly that Kagura's family were extremely rich, and therefore, also stuck-up. Sure, his own family was rich, but he admitted to himself that he was indeed very arrogant and stuck-up, and so was his brother, but at least he could be humble and nice once in a while. Unlike Kagura.

"No one's watching, Fluffy, so why don't we go and have some fun, huh? What'd ya say, big boy?" Her choice of words were disgusting, as though she were some sort of dirty minded woman. Even more irritating was the action of batting her eyelashes, which he again, correctly assumed were fake, at him. This strange girl sure enjoyed make-up.

"Listen, girl!" Sesshomaru emphasized on 'girl'. "You, unlike I, are a nobody, so stay out of my face!"

Kagura clutched her hand to her heart, which in her opinion, was bleeding in pain of his words. She gasped and forced crocodile tears to her eyes, but still stood there, bravely, and even bolder, she continued the insults.

"What about that insolent Rin girl? She's a nobody!" Kagura lifted her head up so that her throat was exposed to him, in a demand of a challenge. Little did both of them know that Rin was watching her best friend and classmate argue as she hid in the crowd of people, still scolding Naraku.

Sesshomaru felt his blood rise up to his head, and red flashed in his eyes before they turned back to normal. This reminded him of when his father had attacked him for insulting his beloved Izayoi, and this Sesshomaru would not stoop to his damn father's level. What was Rin to him, anyway? She was his best friend, and his first. She was the one who helped him make more friends, like Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Koga, Ayame, and even the class pet, Kirara, were now friends with him. And he would have never opened up to them without Rin's help.

But what exactly was she to him? She was more than just a best friend, she was so sweet and kind, a rose in many ways. Her beauty, elegance, and love to everyone were just some of the reasons. But she was more than a rose. She was his first love. And he had admitted it to himself.

"She IS a somebody!" Sesshomaru said through his teeth as he clenched his fists tightly. His sharp nails pierced through his skin; he winced at the pain slightly but showed nothing to Kagura. "She is a friend! My friend! My best friend! She was there with me since the begining, when I myself was a nobody! You only want me to be your friend because I'm popular right now, isn't it?"

Kagura, without warning, broke into tears and ran out the door. Sesshomaru had just spilled the truth, and he knew it. Rin stared after Kagura, but her eyes wandered back to Sesshomaru, who was surrounded by kids all cheering for him. Rin pushed through the crowd to get to Sesshomaru, and hugged him tightly, before landing a kiss on the cheek on him. He tried to hide his blush, but his face could clearly be seen as a dark shade of red.

Everyone was staring at Sesshomaru now, and Inuyasha's jaw reached the ground at the sight of his brother blushing. But a chilling deathglare was sent Inuyasha's way, so he turned his head away from the sight and got back to yelling at Naraku. Everyone else wisely followed his lead.

"Sesshomaru, that was so sweet of you! You protected Rin from Cow-grass' insults!" Rin cheered.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit at her pronouciation of 'Kagura's' as 'Cow-grass'. Exited, Rin grabbed her friend's hand and ran outside to play. The school was large, and the school grounds reached out to a forest. For once, she decided to explore the area, full of greenery and wild-life never had she seen before. Sesshomaru, however, refused.

"Rin, I've got a bad feeling about this place," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, you're just scared! Rin wants to go, even if Rin has to go by herself!" Rin stated as she stomped the ground with one foot, stubborn to rethink her decision.

"Fine, it's your funeral," Sesshomaru said sarcastically, but his tone changed instantly. "Whatever you do, I'm going with you. I don't need you to go around and kill yourself."

"I won't!" Rin stomped her foot again, this time more in anger than stubborness. Her facial expression softened after a while of thinking. "Um... Sesshy-kun?"

Sesshomaru had gotten used to the nickname, and besides, if Kagura saw any signs of him hating the name, she would definately use that against him. Rin took the silence as an invitation to go on.

"Well, what's a funeral?" Rin asked.

"Hn. Well it's a- nevermind, let's just go into the forest, Rin. You don't need to know what funeral means just yet," Sesshomaru said.

During the trek in the forest, Rin kept running out of Sesshomaru's sight. Suddenly, a dog-ear-deafening shriek rang throughout the forest. Some birds perched up on long and crooked branches flew of in fear. Immediately Sesshomaru recognised the voice of the shriek. "Please don't let it be, please don't let it be," Sesshomaru chanted as he shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the worst as he followed the familiar scent of Rin's.

Somehow, the scent smelt different. It smelt like a mix of saliva and...

Sesshomaru finally came into the clearing. And he did not like what he saw. The answer was right there in front of him.

There lay Rin, covered in wolf saliva and her own blood. Her eyes seemed distant and aloof. It was all she could do to move her pupils so that she could see her friend. On her forehead was a gaping cut in the shape of toothmarks, and even though Sesshomaru immediately closed the wound with his own saliva, it was too late.

Her pulse was gone, and a tear she was holding back streamed down her face. She had lost too much blood, and she was now dead.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called to his best friend. He had her in his arms, craddling her as though she were the most precious being in the world. She was, to him. He held back tears, tears only showed fear, and he feared that Rin was dead. The cold, light and pale body of his friend did not respond.

"No..." Sesshomaru refused to believe that his Rin was gone. "Rin, Rin!"

* * *

**_Author time!: And there you have it, folks, another chapter. I can't believe that there are only 1277 words for it, after 2 hours of writing! _**

**_Sesshomaru: Rin... (sob)... why... (hic)..._**

**_Me: Aw, come on, don't cry Sesshomaru! We don't like to see you cry!_**

**_Sesshomaru: Give me back my Rin... (sob)_**

**_Me: I'm almost tempted to, but that will never happen. She's dead. _**

**_Sesshomaru: ... -goes to a corner and cries-_**

**_Me: Stay tuned, and don't stop reading just because Rin died. :(_**


	5. Talk, talk and sulk

_**Hey, hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well I finally got my lazy ass working to make this chappy! But it's shorter than I expected... Oh and I don't own Inuyasha. **_

* * *

"...Ses...Sesshy-kun..." Rin spluttered out some blood before sitting back up, and getting comfortable in her friend's arms.

"Rin! You're alive!" Sesshomaru gasped and for once, his face harboured a bright smile, showing some of his fangs as well.

"Silly Sesshy-kun! I know that!" Rin giggled before she learnt that it hurt, and laid back down in Sesshomaru's arms. "It hurts..." She winced as Sesshomaru helped to pull a wolf claw out of her arm, that must have gotten there when the wolf attacked.

"My mummy gives me a kiss when I get hurt. Give me a kiss, Sesshy-kun!" Rin said, her hopes raised that Sesshomaru would do as she said.

"No," Sesshomaru replied, and he carried her off back to the school. His actions caused Rin to sulk a bit, but by the time they got back to the school, she felt a bit better. The first thing Sesshomaru did was bring her to Kaede to be checked for any serious injuries.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"None of your concern, filthy half-breed!" was the reply.

Just then, Kagome came by, followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" The thrio asked in unison.

"Rin was hurt by a mean wolf!" Sesshomaru explained, causing Inuyasha to sulk.

"Damn brother... discriminating against me cause I'm me... I don't even know what discriminate is... stupid brother making me grumble over myself..." Inuyasha said as he sat in a corner, still sulking.

"Wolvez aren't mean!" Koga defended as he joined in the commotion.

"Well this one was, and he hurt Rin in her head!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, happy to be in the centre of attention, but still worried sick about Rin.

"Now that'z a mean wolfz!" Koga said, mostly to himself. "I'll gets himz and show himz who's boss! I am the youngz litter of the wolves dribe!" Koga bragged, but got mixed up in his sentence.

"You mean young leader of the wolf tribe, boss!" Ginta volunteered.

"Yeah! And I'll gets himz for hurting my Kagome's friendz!" Koga winked at Kagome.

"She's not your Kagome, she's MY Kagome!" Inuyasha argued back, suddenly recovered from his suking.

"I am NOBODY'S Kagome!" Kagome yelled, scaring the two boys. "And I can speak for myself, thank you!"

"Class, settle down!" Kaede called gently. "Now, Rin's fine, Sesshomaru."

"RIN!" Sesshomaru ran to her and jumped on the little girl, causing her to fall backwards. He started hugging her, relieved that she was alright.

"Wow, he's never been this affectionate before," Inuyasha said, and the rest nodded to agree.

That day, the class had show-and-tell. Rin had brought some sushi she made using her own recipe, but apparently the wolf had eaten it instead of her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had brought pictures of the swords that their father had given them, since they weren't allowed to touch the actual things. Sango had brought her pet cat demon, Kirara. Miroku had brought a tall, golden staff that jingled when he shook it.

And as for Koga...

"Koga, it is your turn," Kaede said as Miroku finished his turn.

"Alright! I'm gonna showz ya all my favouritez thing! It's my favouritez fur-covered miniskirtz!" Koga exclaimed, obviously into the show-and-tell. He reached into the pocket of the skirt he was wearing to pull out another mini-skirt, and showed it to the class. It was a marble-mix of light brown and sapphire, and it was all fur.

"I wanna wear it!" "It's so pretty..." "Keh, that's a girl's clothing!" Several voice rang out, mostly from girls, but Inuyasha had his say in Koga's show.

"Wellz, at leasts I don't wear ratz skinz!" Koga argued back, and sat back down on the floor, since he had just about finished his show-and-tell.

School was over for the day, and Sesshomaru got into his father's car, along with his brother. Rin had to stay back for one last check before she could go home, and her parents were on the way to pick her up. Inu Taisho decided to stay in the car and ask about the boys' day.

"Koga has a miniskirt! He's such a pansy!" Inuyasha said.

"Now, Inuyasha, where did you learn that word?" Inu Taisho asked, surprised at his son's vocabulary. Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru. Inu Taisho sighed into his hand and reached out to Sesshomaru.

"Now, Sess-" Inu Taisho pulled back his hand when he saw Sesshomaru curl up into a ball and whimper. Was the poor boy still traumatised by his own father? Inu Taisho sighed again, and started up the car.

Just then, Rin came out of the school building with her parents. Sesshomaru jumped out of the car and bent down to her. "Hi Rin!"

"Ah, Rin, is this Sesshomaru? You've talked so much about him!" Rin's mother looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Our Rin is in love with such a fine boy," Rin's father looked at Sesshomaru and summed him up. Sesshomaru blushed at knowing Rin was in love with him.

"Daddy!" Rin complained.

"Um... I have to go home now, Rin," Sesshomaru said as he heard his father honk the car.

"Oh..." Rin's expression changed from excited to sad. She was looking forward to Sesshomaru playing with her. "Oka-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her on the cheek before heading back to the car. It soon drove away.

Rin could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru waving at her through the car's rear window. And was he... blushing?

"A fine boy, indeed, dear," Rin's mother agreed silently and giggled before bringing her daughter home and bombarding her with questions of the wolf-incident.

* * *

**_Author Time!: So watcha think about the chappy?_**

**_Sesshomaru: Rin's not dead... Yay!_**

**_Me: Yup. _**

**_Sesshomaru: Haven't you noticed that if Koga says PreSchoolers it comes out as PreSchoolerz, the fanfiction's name?_**

**_Me: Yup._**

**_Sesshomaru: Do you not say any thing other than yup?_**

**_Me: Yup._**

**_Sesshomaru: Are ya gonna let Rin kiss me in the next chapter?_**

**_Me: Nope._**

Sesshomaru: Hmph!


	6. A Morning like No Other

_**Hey, hey! I am back with another chapter that I had fun doing! And my fingers don't ache! ^^ Enjoy it all, people. R&R! Especially review. Oh, I don't own Inuyasha either. Sob, the world is so cruel!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from his cereal bowl to the sky through the window. It was going to rain.

"Mommy, you have to drive me to school today," Sesshomaru told Izayoi. After the incident between him and his father, which didn't turn out well, Sesshomaru always preferred Izayoi to his father. In fact, Izayoi was one of the few people he was actually affectionate for.

"Yes, sweetie, I know," Izayoi gently said to the little bundle of fluff. She had come to see him as her own son, probably since he was always with her. Sesshomaru never went to his father, unless he had to drive them. But today, Inu Taisho had some sort of weird meetin that needed him at 3 in the morning.

Inu Taisho hadn't really been happy at being awoken at 3am in the morning. When the phone beside his king-sized bed started ringing, everyone in the household got a shock when Inu Taisho's voice thundered throughout the mansion.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? IT IS 3 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" Inu Taisho was clearly sleep-deprived. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had awoken with the shock of their lives. And after hearing the voice, Sesshomaru took cover under the bed. It wasn't like his elder brother to be so jumpy and frightened, so Inuyasha asked him, "Brother? Is daddy scaring you?"

Sesshomaru refused to answer, and resumed hiding under the bed, eventually falling asleep there. As for Izayoi, after the rather loud outburst that her husband had shouted into the phone, she glared at him and snatched his ear, causing him pain as she twisted it.  
"Honey, please be quiet! The kids are probably awake now, and Sesshomaru. Is. Probably. Frightened. Out. Of. His. Wits." With each word, Izayoi made sure to twist and pull the swollen ear even more.

"I-Izayoi, sweetie, it's going to tear off... It's going to tear off..." Inu Taisho winced in pain as his poor right ear started throbbing while being abused. Izayoi smiled sweetly and released his ear, leaving him to continue talking to whomever called him so early. Inu Taisho took in a shaky breath and fumbled around with his ear to make sure it wasn't broken or torn off, before reaching for the fallen phone.

"Yes? Ah, I apologize for the outburst. ... Yes, I see... Who the hell holds a meeting at 3 in the morning? ... Fine, I'll be there," Inu Taisho finished his conversation and went back to bed, only to be greeted by his wife's glowing eyes.

"To. The. Meeting," Izayoi reminded him. Inu Taisho shakily got up, and ran into the large closet to change his attire. Izayoi gave him a smile when she knew he wasn't looking, and got up as well. She had to check up on Sesshomaru. She went into his room and reahed for the light switch.

Flick. The light went on. Flick. The light went off. Izayoi giggled and she kept flicking the light on and off.

"On, off. On, off. -"

"MUM!" Inuyasha yelled, agitated with the flickering light. Izayoi looked at her son, and then back to the switch.

"Onoff," she said quickly as she flicked it twice. Seeing her son with an annoyed expression on his face, she quickly turned on the light.

"Mommy, Sesshomaru's scared to come out! Why's he like that?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to his brother, asleep under the bed. Izayoi rubbed her temples before proceeding to speak.

"Ah, well, your father had done something terrible to Sesshomaru while he was still a pup," Izayoi said. At the mention of his name, Sesshomaru woke up.

Inuyasha gasped. "Rape?"

Izayoi and Sesshomaru gasped in return. Izayoi started rubbing her temples to get rid of the mental image and Sesshomaru started yelling, "NO! GOD NO!"

Inuyasha could only stare at the weird behaviour. What DID 'rape' mean anyway?

"You know what, Inuyasha? You'll find out when you're older," Izayoi said trying her best to smile, but a mental image had been burned in her mind forever.

Back to the present, Sesshomaru finished eating his cereal before grabbing his bag and heading to the garage, Inuyasha following behind. Izayoi got into the car and started up the engine, and in 5 minutes, they were at the front gate of the school.  
"That... was... AWESOME!" Inuyasha screeched. Thr car had went almost 10 times faster than usual, and Inuyasha would have stuck out his tongue like a dog would, but the rain was quite heavu and Izayoi forbid him to open up the windows.

"Alright, sweeties," Izayoi said once she had gotten the kids to the safety of the school's shelter. "It's time to go to school. Now off!" With the last word, she swung her arm in the direction of the school and pointed.

Sesshomaru really didn't sleep too well, since Inu Taisho's shouting had given him nightmares. One eye forced itself closed, but Sesshomaru kept the other open as he struggled with staying awake in school. It almost looked like he was winking and Kagura fell to the ground. The other girls stared at Sesshomaru and did the same thing, even Kagome, Ayame and Sango, to Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku's surprise.

"Ah, what's happened?" Rin asked. She was the only one not affected. After looking at Sesshomaru, she started blushing and fell against him. This jolted Sesshomaru wide awake, and now both eyes were open.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called. "Are you cold?"

Rin looked up at her friend. "No, Rin's okay. It's just that Sesshy-kun looks so cute when you wink!"

Sesshomaru blinked once, before saying, "I do?"  
"Yes! Sesshy-kun was so.. um... a-door-a-bel!" Rin supported.

Just then, Kaede cleared her throat. "Listen here, kids," Kaede started as all the kids gathered around her feet. "There will be a play, and it'll be called 'The dance'."

Everyone groaned. Kaede put a finger to her lips. "AND you will all be in it."

Everyone cheered. Kaede looked at the piece of paper before continuing. "Let's see... I need 4 pairs of kids, each pair a boy and a girl."

Kagura grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "We're a pair!" She raised her hand.

Sesshomaru growled. "Get off me, girl!"

Koga grabbed Kagome's arm. "We're coolz as a pair!"

Kagome gently pried his arm off. "I was going to ask Inuyasha, actually!"

Kaede sighed before adding another rule. "And both kids in each pair have to agree to being a pair."

Miroku and Sango agreed to be a pair, Kagome and Inuyasha as well. Koga, seeing that Kagome wasn't going to be with him anyway, agreed to be a pair with Ayame. Kagura was going to tell Kaede that Sesshomaru agreed to be her partner in the pair (which he never said anything about) when Rin and Sesshomaru grabbed each other and said, "We're a pair!"

Kaede sighed in relief. _Thank Kami-sama, wherever he is, that I don't have a class who believes in cooties,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

_**Author Time!: Please review! Sheesh I'm not even tired after writing this.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Kami-sama, that Kagura creep is weird!**_

_**Me: Yeah, I try to make he hateable. It's not that hard when I use Kikyo as a role model.**_

_**Kikyo: Thanks! Wait... HEY!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Shut up, you should be dead!**_

_**Me: She was. Well, Read and Review~! But if you're reading this I assume you've already read, so just review then! :D**_


	7. The play

_**I do not own Inuyasha. This was done in a hurry, so it sucks.**_

* * *

"No, no, NO! Koga, it's left foot, spin, right foot turn! Oh Goodness, Inuyasha, you need to stop stepping on Kagome's foot! Rin, let Sesshomaru lead!" Kaede ran around the room trying to get everything perfect for the play. She had to teach everyone how to dance for one scene. One measly scene. All this, for one scene. Kaede sighed in exhaustion.

"Miss Kaede, we're the ones actually doing work, you don't have to act all tired," Inuyasha huffed as he toppled backward and lay there on the ground, too tired to get back up.

Kagome looked at her dance partner on the floor. She poked his cheek gently with the tip of her shoe, earning an annoyed grunt from him.

"For ONCE, I agree with Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said as he caught Rin before she could fall, whether the fall was of her exhaustion or a part of the dance, it wasn't clear.

Kaede twitched an eyebrow.

"Come on, guys! Miss Kaede is old, she tires out easily!" Kagome explained after she had her fun of poking Inuyasha with her foot.

Kaede rubbed her temples. I'm not THAT old!

Then it was time for the singing audition. Koga sounded like a parrot, and Kagura sounded like a cat being strangled and drowned to death. Ayame sang nice, and Inuyasha and Kagome were fairly good, but when Rin came up...

"Miss Kaede! I'll sing Servant of Evil, okay?" Rin twirled. Kaede nodded before Rin proceeded to sing.

"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru" Rin sang, but the pitch wasn't the same as the original song. It was far too high for her, but she had sang it in a lower pitch, and it had turned out beautiful.

Sesshomaru smiled. That was the song he had sung to her as a joke, but it became their most cherished song. He had vowed to be her servant forever, and she was his princess. As Rin continued singing, Sesshomaru sang the song under his breath as well. Kaede heard it, and Sesshomaru walked up to Rin. They both had a duet, as they continued singing from where Rin had stopped. Funny thing was, the 'princess' in the song was played by a character named 'Rin' as well.

"Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto Keshite hoshii to negau nara Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai..."

The two finished singing the song before stopping. Suddenly, Sesshomaru blushed.

"Eh... I ruined your audition. Gomen, Rin..." he started.

"Rin's audition wasn't ruined! You 2 have done well, and you both will have a duet in the play!" Kaede exclaimed. The song was slightly sad, though, and Kagome started crying silently. "Ah, time for recess," Kaede smiled as the kids ran through the door.

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru and squealed. "Yay yay yay!" She jumped up and down and kept singing to herself.

Sesshomaru laughed and kissed her cheek before he ran outside for recess.

"Rin-chan! Did he just-" Kagome asked in awe.

"Yes, Sesshy-kun kissed Rin," Rin replied.

Finally, after so many days of practice, the day of the play finally came. Parents were gathered around to watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the show is about to begin," A nasally voice filled the room.

Kagura ran onto the stage and sat down on a chair, and the rest of the kids came in and took their respective seats, surrounding a large, and long, table. The parents and guests clapped for the kids.

"Prince Sesshomaru has arrived," Ginta announced with a fake accent. He had a moustache drawn on his face. Sesshomaru walked in, and his fluffy tail was gone!

"Alas, a prince as fair as thee..." Kagura trailed off as her eyes met Sesshomaru's body, wearing royal clothing, and thankfully, no fake moustache. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but he paid no heed and continued walking.

He took a seat after kissing Rin's hand. "My lady," he addressed her. It WAS a part of the play, but Rin felt herself tense up. Kagura growled.

"How does my sister know of this fair prince, whose handsomeness does not spare me?" Kagura said.

"That is for he is my fiance," Rin answered. Kagura gasped.

"That cannot be true, the Prince would only marry one such as I, the fabulous Kagura, not you, the lowly sister of mine!" Kagura retaliated.

In the audience, Kagura's parent sighed. Even in plays she retained that stuck-up attitude. How predictable.

"Oh, but it is," Sesshomaru interrupted their conversation, and gently took Rin's hand, leading her to the dance floor. They danced for a long time, Sesshomaru trying hard to keep his tail transformed.

Finally, Rin twirled and that signalled the end of the dance. Kagura's jealousy grew.

The curtains closed, and when they opened, the scene was no longer in a dining/ball room. Instead, the lcoation was a bedroom. Kagura's, to be exact.

"Hello? Naraku, is that you? I want you to get rid of my sister for me," Kagura started on the phone. Naraku's voice could be heard as well.

"As you wish, then. But, I want your parents."

"I DON't CARE WHAT YOU WANT, AS LONG AS RIN IS DEAD I'M HAPPY!" Kagura screeched.

"Kukuku...Very well then," Naraku's voice faltered. In the audience, Naraku's parents were sweating. Even in plays he retained that evil personality. Goodness.

"Goodnight, Kagura," Naraku's eerie voice stopped talking before the tone for an ended call was heard from the phone.

That night, Koga and Ayame, Kagura's parents, disappeared.

In return, Naraku found Rin and cursed her, so that she would never stop dancing. Eventually, she would die of exhaustion, but for now, her torture would begin. Rin jumped out of her spot in the bed, and started to dance.

"Goodness, my beloved fiance, what's happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he woke up. They had been sharing the same bed as they were to be wed soon.

"I can't stop dancing!" Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru slowly got up. He faced her. And he kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on, my fiance," Sesshomaru gently took hold of Rin's hand and led her to the door. Only to find... her parents. On the floor. Dead.

Fake tears leaked from Rin's eyes as she examined the scene, while dancing. Sesshomaru sniffed the air once, and said, "It smells like Kagura and Naraku's doing." Rin started singing 'Just Dance', without the dirty words, and in the next second, Naraku appeared. He was about the reveal his plan, when...

Sesshomaru had Naraku already taken care of, but as for Kagura...

Many days passed since the incident. Rin had not been able to eat, or sleep. Just dance. She couldn't keep up. Sesshomaru brought her to the ballroom, to have 1 last dance with her. They swayed side by side, before Rin's knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru stared at her and blinked away tears. Fake ones.

Kagura appeared right then. "She's gone, my sweet, you and I can get married now."

Sesshomaru growled, and with 1 swipe of his claws, Kagura's neck was cut open.

Sesshomaru craddled Rin's body close to him and sighed. "My sweet fiance. Why did you have to die so? I have felt nothing but love for you. Just Love," Sesshomaru stated, before singing 'Every Heart'. He finished the song by stabbing himself with poison claws, and he fell beside Rin, to be there for eternity...

The curtains closed and all the 'dead' kids rose from the ground. A round of applause was heard, before Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

Everyone asked what was so funny. Rin and Sesshomaru gave each other knowing looks before saying together, "The last line of the play! Just Love!"

Nobody else got the joke but them.


	8. Later, she said

I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ON WITH THA STORY!

* * *

The play was finally over, no more rehearsals! The kids felt free, and Kagura, strangely, felt a desire to hurt Naraku in some way. She walked up to his unsuspecting form, slammed his head against the floor and screamed, "I'M FREE!"

Naraku, with his face squashed painfully against the floor, muttered almost inaudiably, "What'd I ever do to you, crazy woman?"

Kagura smirked. "You stole the heart I made for Sesshy on Valentine's day," she answered casually. Naraku pulled his face off the ground and screamed, "THE BLOODY GUY DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOUR STUPID HEART! HE AND RIN ARE IN LOVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Kagura gasped and eyed the obvious 'liar' on the floor, with a bruise on his cheek. He was lying on his stomach when his face was crushed into the hard, tiled floor. Her eyes narrowed, she lifted up her leg and stomped on the back of his head, once again giving him a make-out session with the floor. Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the scene after haering Naraku's little outburst, Sesshomaru doing the same as Kagura while Rin poured her half-eaten porridge on Naraku, the pair proving Naraku's statement true with their red blushing faces.

In the middle of the crowd watching this event were Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku.

"They are SOOO in love," Kagome squealed as her hands clasped together.

"I KNOW!" Sango giggled along with Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku scoffed at the girl's behaviour. "Sissies," Inuyasha said.

Jakotsu was walking by, when he saw the two boys, with their arms folded across their chest, arguing with the girls. He couldn't help but call out to them, "INUYASHA! MIROKU!"

The said boys had their eyes wide with fear before breaking out into a run, screaming at Jakotsu to stay away. Jakotsu titled his head to the side, confused.

"And they called us sissies," Sango laughed. Her laughter ceased as her memory brought back something. "Kagome!" She said excitedly, "There's gonna be a new kid today, he's-"

Kaede interrupted. "Kohaku, a new student, will be joining us today. He happens to be Sango's younger brother, by one month exactly."

Kagome now understood why Sango was so happy. She smiled at her best friend, who smiled back.

Rin was as excited now as she was when she found out about two new kids coming to their school, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

**Flashback**

**"Rin is sooo happy that there are going to be new people here! Rin can't wait!" Rin giggled bouncily.**

**"We know, Rin-chan!" Miroku said.**

**Sango and Kagome were playing pat-a-cake together. "Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can! Pat it, and bake it, and mark it with a K, so Kagome and Sango can eat it for the rest of the day!" The girls chanted together.**

**"Alright, Sango, time to sing the 'mark it with an S' version, kays?" Kagome asked.**

**"I have to get more guy friends," Miroku sighed as Koga ran to Kagome. _Great, a guy!_ Miroku thought as he smiled. Ayame happened to be following Koga. _...With another girl. The ratio is really unbalanced._**

**"Class, class," Kaede called. "The two new kids should be arriving any minute now, they are brothers."**

**Kaede then opened the door to the two kids, who were probably staring at the door, lost. Kaede smiled to reassure them that they were in the right class.**

**"Ah! We've been expecting you two!" Kaede said. Rin caught sight of Sesshomaru and instantly decided she wanted to be friends with him. **

**"Look, look! That one has doggie ears!" Kagome said as she blushed. "They're soooo cute!" She turned to face Rin, but the girl was gone. After checking around, she saw that Rin was having a conversation with Sesshomaru, in a corner of the classroom. At that moment, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.**

**"You're pretty..." Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome smiled and hugged him. **

**"Great! Thanks! Let's go play now, this is Sango, my best friend, and this is Miroku..." she trailed off, forgetting all about having to keep an eye out for Rin. Anyway, it's not like Sesshomaru could have been Hitler in disguise like Naraku probably was, the worst he could do to Rin was eat one of her cookies. And if he DID do that, he would definitely be in for Rin's wrath.**

**Flashback Ends**

"Rin-" Sesshomaru started, but Rin ignored him and tried to see over the crowd of kindergarteners, wanting to catch sight of the new boy, and how he looked like.

In walked the most timid boy anyone could have met. He was hiding behind Kaede, and once Sango came into his view, he hid behind her instead. Rin saw this as a perfect oppurtunity to make a new friend.

"KOHAKU!" Rin shouted, remembering that was the name Kaede adressed him by. Kohaku lifted his head up to find an adorable girl waving her hands madly at him.

Kohaku, seeing this strange girl as a new friend, walked up to her.

"H-hello! H-how are you?" Kohaku tried speaking, forgetting some words along the way.

"I'm fine. My name is Rin!" Rin replied. "And I love cookies."

Sango walked up to them both and hugged Kohaku. Then she turned to Rin. "So then, is Sesshomaru a cookie?"

Rin was confused. Her face clearly showed it, as she frowned, pouted, and looked cute at the same time. Then again, when was she never cute?

"Well, you love Sesshomaru, and you love cookies, so is Sesshomaru a cookie to you?" Sango grinned.

"N-no!" Rin blushed. "Sesshy-kun is Sesshy-kun! He is not a cookie!"

Sango laughed at the girl's cuteness before leaving her brother alone with Rin. Sesshomaru walked up to Rin.

"Rin, let's play now," Sesshomaru said.

Rin, not too keen on leaving her new friend, frowned at Sesshomaru.

"I'm playing with Kohaku now, Sesshy-kun! Later, kay?" she said, not letting go of her frown. Sesshomaru, sad that he had made her mad at him, nodded and sat in a corner. Rin was his best friend, so why didn't she want to play with him anymore?

He sat there, watching Rin play with Kohaku, stacking blocks. Soon, it was time to go home. Rin's words echoed in his head.

_Later, kay? Later, later, later..._

He didn't let his disappointment show as he sat in his father's car with Inuyasha, ready to go home.

She had said to play later, but later never came.

* * *

_**Author time!: Poor Sesshy-kun. :( It was so hard for him to amke friends, and then one little girl just comes up to him, only to desert him T^T**_

_**Sesshomaru: I am not a poor Sesshy-kun!**_

_**Me: Anyway, sorry for the late update. I had this horrible thing called 'Writer's Laziness'. Everyone has it, but they say they have 'Writer's block' instead. Liars. XD**_


	9. BreakUp

_**Alright, I know I just updated yesterday, but my favourite reviewer, icegirljenni, had an accident and this chapter is dedicated to her ^^ I hope you get well soon, nya! :3**_

* * *

The next day, Inu Taisho had the unpleasure of waking the boys up for school. Inuyasha was so peaceful looking while he slept, it was sad to have to wake him up. As for Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho had heard Sesshomaru sniffling about 'being forgotten'. It was heart strangling to have to wake Sesshomaru up. The poor boy would have to suffer reality, though Inu Taisho didn't know what was so bad that it could get Sesshomaru crying.

"Inuyasha," Inu Taisho called out. His younger son swiped around with his claw blindly before they went limp at his side. "Inuyasha!" Inu Taisho tried, this time a bit louder. In return, the poor man got bitten on his finger by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled his pillow over his head. "1 more hour..."

Inu Taisho smirked. "If you wake up now, I'll give you the chance to wake Sesshomaru up. Whichever way you like."

Inuyasha eyes his father, then stared at his brother. Finally, he rushed out of bed to get ready. After a full 5 minutes in the bathroom, the hanyou reappeared with a bucket of freezing cold water, and threw it on Sesshomaru as a wake-up call. Inuyasha got ready to run.

But there was something strange. Instead of sprinting after his pest of a brother, Sesshomaru simply wailed out in anger and threw a vase at the poor hanyou.

Burying his head in his pillow, Sesshomaru cried out, "Leave me the hell alone!"

Sesshomaru was always one to shout vulgarities, but not so broken-heartedly.

"Son?" Inu Taisho reached out a hand to his eldestson, only to pull back to see... bite marks on the poor, probably broken-boned hand. Blood started to escape the wounds. _Well, at least he's not traumatised anymore. Ow, that bloody hurts!_ Inu Taisho thought as he looked at his crumpled hand, trying to ignore the bubbling blood and the sting.

"Er... come on, son! Whatever happens between you and your girlfriend-"

"SHE IS NOT!"

"Your... friend... can't be that bad," Inu Taisho finished.

"Fine, I'll go!" Sesshomaru threw his hands up in the air, and a pillow landed on his father's smirking face.

At school, Rin was still playing with Kohaku. She was reading 'The Three Little Pigs' to him, while seated comfortably on a cushion. Kohaku listened on with envy, he wished he could read the story to her, too. But sadly, he was good at speaking, not reading.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called out. This time, she took notice.

"Oh hi, Sesshy-kun!" Rin said as she looked up, revealing her bright smile. "This is Sesshy-kun, Kohaku."

Kohaku turned his head to look at Sesshomaru. He cocked his head to one side, before deciding that he would try and befriend this dog demon.

"Hi," Kohaku said sticking his hand out to Sesshomaru. "So... you're Rin's boyfriend then?"

Rin giggled and said, "Of course not!"

Those 3 words hurt Sesshomaru's heart, though he did not know why. His chest felt heavy, and he felt as though something had sunk into his stomach. The fact that Rin said it with no trace of lying happened to hurt him even more.

As for Rin, she was getting annoyed with Sesshomaru just standing there. "So, Sesshy-kun, did you come here for something or not?"

Sesshomaru's face lit up like a bulb. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play-"

"No time." Was the blunt answer.

Sesshomaru's smile faltered slightly. "Then what about when school is over?"

"I'm gonna be at Sango's house," Rin said, slightly irritated with the constant pestering. Sesshomaru then realised Sango's house was also Kohaku's house.

"What about-" Sesshomaru started, but was interrupted by Rin.

"SESSHOMARU!" Hearing his name called out instead of his nickname caught Sesshomaru by surprise. He knew this was going to be bad. "YOU ARE TOO CLINGY! GO PLAY WITH YOUR OTHER FRIENDS OR SOMETHING! Please..." Rin requested.

"...I'm sorry to bother you, Rin, but in case you haven't noticed, you were my only friend," Sesshomaru kept his tears at bay.

Rin saw his tears, and tried to calm him down. "Sesshy-kun, I'm sorry, I just got so mad that I wasn't thinking straight... Please don't cry..."

That was it, Sesshomaru cracked. He inhaled deeply, and glared at her through his tear-filled eyes. "EXCUSES! AND WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TEARS ON A MONSTER LIKE YOU?"

The whole room of kids had heard him shout, and even Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Sesshomaru, the calmest person in the world, had just shouted. Rin felt her heart break into a million pieces. She had just been called a monster by Sesshomaru.

"A true best friend would never desert me for anyone," Sesshomaru flung his arm in the direction of Kohaku and pointed at him when he said 'anyone'. "You broke your promise to play with me, you are always too busy for me, and you never bother at all!"

Kohaku stared at the two. He hadn't meant for all this to happen, he just wanted a friend, and Rin happened to just be there to fill that position.

Sesshomaru, refusing for anyone to see him cry, dashed out the door into the deserted playground. He took a seat on the grass next to the swingset, before burying his face in his arms, which were wrapped around his legs which were bent up. He didn't care if anyone saw him, right then and there he just felt like crying. And cry he did.

"Sesshomaru...?" A voice called out. _Oh God, was it Rin?_ He couldn't see her now, he didn't want to. Sesshomaru flung himself up to run, but a hand grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him toward the person.

"It'z me," Koga said. "Um... you okay?"

Sesshomaru sent him a look that said 'Do I look okay?'

Koga sighed. He noticed how sad Sesshomaru looked. There were trails of tears on his face, his hair was a mess, and his eyes... They were filled with hate, sadness, love and betrayal.

"I guess notz," Koga looked at Sesshomaru with determination in his eyes. "You ever needz a friend, I'll be therez for youz. Youz never knowz if girlz are trustablez things. And plus, youz needz more guy friendz."

The edge of Sesshomaru's lip twitched up. "Thanks Koga."

Koga looked at Sesshomaru one more time before letting him have alone time. Even when Koga got back into the classroom, the wolf demon could not forget the look Sesshomaru had in his eyes.

The look of emptiness, hate and despair. And as for Rin, she was bawling her eyes out, murmuring softly to herself, "Sesshy-kun... Sesshy-kun, I'm sorry..."

That day, Kaede gave everyone a free day, so as to give the two kids a little time spent alone.

* * *

_**Author time!: Ok, so as I've said, this is for icegirljenni. And another thing, there will not be a happy ending for this story, so... TOUGH LUCK! :3**_

_**Random fan: -throws rocks at Luvandia-**_

_**Me: OW! OW! QUIT IT! I'm gonna make a sequel so quit with the rock-throwing, damn it!**_

_**Random fan: YAY!**_

_**Me: Review or I'll make Barney appear and turn Sesshy into a poopoo.**_

_**Sesshomaru:... Please...review... **_


	10. Author's note Sorry D:

I'm soooo sorry, guys! I might not be able to update since my computer has spoilt so you might have to wait for a long time for an update!

And right now, I'm using my school's com. ==|||

But we aren't allowed to write stories or anything, so I'm soooo sorry :( Stupid computer... blame it!


	11. Last day of School

_**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while (too lazy =3=) and I'm soo sorry about it! Well, this is the LAST chapter. Sorry it's so short, though. :D I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru is sooo stupid! He's a poopoo-head!" Rin was talking to a large crowd of people, frustrated at Sesshomaru for blowing up on her like that.

"Rin! Please calm down..." Kohaku begged.

"I AM CALM!" the said girl screeched. Kohaku, scared out of his wits, took shelter behind his sister.

Koga, meanwhile, was telling everyone how Rin just ditched Sesshomaru for Kohaku, and how mean that was, and how Rin was a bigger poopoo-head than anyone could ever be.

Kohaku was really worried. Rin and Sesshomaru were meant to be best friends... and something more, but if this kept up, they'd hate each other forever! "Sango...The truth is..."

Sango yelled at everyone to shut up, since they were all making a big fuss over the event and discussing it together in huddled groups. They quieted down, wondering if there was something else their gossipy little hands could grab.

"Kohaku here, is going to proclaim his undying love for Rin!" Sango announced. Kohaku instantly fell over._ Since when did I say THAT? _The class erupted into cheers and claps, while Rin raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru, from outside, could hear all this, but he chose to let Kohaku have the worst person ever as a lover.

"NO I'M NOT," Kohaku stated loudly so that Sesshomaru could hear it. "The truth is... Rin was planning a birthday party for Sesshomaru, cause it's gonna be his birthday. But she wanted it to be a surprise, and talked bout' it with me. Sesshomaru kept bugging her, so she got angry and yelled at him, then he yelled at her... and I want them to be friends again..."

Rin glared at the door that seperated her and Sesshomaru. She wasn't angry at the door, more like she was angry at the person standing behind it. The door slowly creaked open, revealing an annoyed dog demon.

"Well, she WAS my only friend. I felt so bad that she ignored me! All my life I had no friends, and now she just ignored me!" Sesshomaru reasoned. No way was he going to be friends with Rin again without being right.

"Well, I'm sorry for living! But anyway, why would you want to be friends with a monster like ME?" Rin, undetered by everything her ex-best friend just said, stood strong and proud on top of a table. Kaede was fast asleep at her teacher's desk, surprisingly not affected at the very least by the noise the kids were making.

Sesshomaru took a step back away from Rin. She was really angry now...

"W-well..." he dragged on the word for a long time, trying to counter her outburst. "I..."

Rin growled at the one person she despised so much, yearning to rip out his guts. Kohaku was only making things harder. She wanted to hate Sesshomaru, but what he did was unforgivable. He crushed her spirit, broke her heart, and made her cry. What she didn't know was that the demon she hated with passion felt the same way about her.

"Um... Sesshomaru... She doez have a pointz..." Koga pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?" Sesshomaru questioned roughly.

"...yours...?"

"Then start acting like it!"

Kagome and Ayame were both horrified. Today, the second last day of school, the greatest couple in the whole world were fighting. Ayame was touched by Koga's offering help to Sesshomaru and being his friend, despite her horror.

Although, Sesshomaru was a bit unfair. He DID have other friends, weren't they his friends? Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga. Weren't they? Maybe not. They were always busy with their respective counterparts, so all he had was Rin. Alright, so he wasn't unfair. But who could blame Rin for wanting to give him a good birthday?

Rin felt her eyes fill with tears. Though her heart told her to stop hurting her best friend, she had only one thing on her mind: I. Will. Win. This. War.

The bell that signaled school was over rung, and the kids dismissed themselves while Kaede slept.

At home, Ayame explained the situation to her father, who happened to be a psychiatrist.

"Hm, it seems that he becomes unstable without constant company," he had said. Ayame gave him a blank look, so he proceeded to speak childrenese. "He becomes angry without friends."

"Ah," Ayame said before running off to her bedroom. The next day, she had told this to Kagome.

"Luckily Koga has become his friend, then," Kagome said. "But let's try to be his friends too!"

With that, the school day ended quickly, with a few insults exchanged between Rin and Sesshomaru along the way. Tears were shed as thoughts of never seeing each other again haunted their minds. Although, none of them expected to meet up again in high school...

* * *

**Author Time!: Alright! It's over! My baby is over! I loved it so much, but oh well. There's the sequel that's gonna come up too.**


End file.
